Bed Sheet
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: A confrontation in Sasuke's bathroom leaves Naruto feeling more confused about the blackhaired boy that has come back into his life. So when the two are forced to spend the night together, what is the blonde supposed to do? SasuNaru. Warning on inside!
1. Bedsheet

Hello Everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic, first Yaio fanfic, and first smut fanfic! As you can see, this is a bunch of firsts for me, but I'm really excited to do it! I actually got this idea a while ago and it's been driving me crazy ever since! But you don't REALLY wanna hear me ramble, so I'll just let you get to it!

**Warning: ****If you didn't read the top, this is a Yaio oneshot, so if you do not like male on male action, please do not read. Also, there is some smut, so if you are too young to understand what that means, I also ask you not to read this. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. But I do own this story! =)**

**Bed Sheet**

If there was one thing that Naruto learned from all of his training, it was that Kakashi enjoyed Team 7's groans of exhaustion. After training for over seven hours in the hot July sun, Naruto would have strangled his Sensei if not for the fact that:

He was too tired to move his arms above his head

Kakashi was faster than him

He was pretty sure that murder was against the rules if they were your Sensei.

So instead, he settled for a very heated glare toward the masked man. In return, Kakashi walked over to the boy and picked him up, setting him on his feet.

"Good work today team, I'm very surprised at your improvements," Kakashi said, glancing to the other two in the group. Naruto followed his gaze first to the pink-haired girl who was currently wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Even training, Naruto had to admit that his old crush Haruno Sakura still made a beautiful sight. Her eyes, which had been the first reason why Naruto was drawn to her, were showing a mixture of tiredness and relief that the training was finally over. Naruto was glad that one of his teammates was just as worn out as he was. With that thought in mind, Naruto sent a heated glare over to his second teammate, who didn't acknowledge him.

The raven-headed Dobe seemed perfectly fine in the heat of the day, even though he wore that heavy clothing while training. Still, his icy composure never broke, and Naruto wanted to take a hammer to his head to see if he would flinch. Nothing ever seemed to pass through the stoic boy known as Uchiha Sasuke. That alone drove Naruto crazy!

"I want you all to rest for the next mission, we'll be going out within the next few days," Kakashi continued, glancing to Naruto and Sasuke. "And that means no fighting between the two of you." Kakashi didn't say another word, walking away with an infamous orange book appearing into his hand.

"It's not my fair! Why couldn't I have stayed with Sakura or Kakashi? Why did I have to stay with Sasuke?!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms. During their last mission, a heavy windstorm had crushed a side of Naruto's house, which made it impossible to sleep in. Because of the amount of time it was going to take in order to fix it, Kakashi had decided the only place that Naruto would be able to stay was with his number one rival, Sasuke. Neither one of the teens were excited about the rooming changes, but they slowly agreed to try and stand each other for the few weeks it would take to fix the house back to new. But after spending a week with each other, they were haveing several second thoughts.

"Because nobody else would take you in, Dobe," Sasuke replied slowly, as if stating the obvious to the blond next to him. Naruto glared and growled.

"What did you say, Teme?!"

"You need to clean your ears better; I'm only a few feet away."

"That's it! Let's fight right now! I'll kick your ass!" Quickly Sakura moved between the two, placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders since Sasuke had made no movement to fight. Naruto, on the other hand, was practically jumping over Sakura to get to the other boy.

"That's enough Naruto! Calm down, neither of you have the energy left to fight without actually doing some damage. Neither of you can afford to get hurt before we even start the mission, right?" Sakura had changed a lot since Naruto had first met her. The biggest (and most pleasing for him) alteration was the feelings for her teammates. Though several girls still swooned over Sasuke, Sakura had stopped being a fangirl. Naruto wasn't sure what had happened between the two, but Sakura had somehow discovered that the feelings of affection she felt for Sasuke were more of a social pressure than anything. When she stopped to smell the roses, she realized her "love" for Sasuke wasn't in a sexual way.

What made Naruto even happier were the beatings he had stopped receiving. Since Sakura had no preference over either boy, Naruto got hit less and less by the pink haired girl, and they spent more time talking. Even though Naruto's feelings for his teammate had dwindled away with his own "discoveries" about himself, Sakura was still very important to him. She was one of the only people he ever felt comfortable to be open with, and not be scared she would run away or sneer at him like some of the people still did in town. Most of the time he pretended like their insults didn't matter, but it was always nice to have a friend that would listen if you ever needed to cry. Of course, Naruto would never cry in front of Sakura, but the thought still warmed him.

"I don't need my energy to beat this joke! He's just an icy jerk who needs a good smack in the head!" Naruto snapped out, making Sakura sigh.

"It's getting late; we all need to go home. Please try to act humane to each other tonight, okay? I'll see you two tomorrow." Sakura gently pulled Naruto into a hug, getting a eager squeeze back before she moved to Sasuke, who relented against her bright smile and let the excited Genin hug him briefly. The two exchanged words quietly, Naruto frowning at the secrecy of his teammates. Weren't they supposed to tell each other everything? Well, at least everything to him!

"Hey, what are you yapping about?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting in a childish manner. Both looked over to him, Sasuke sighing slowly.

"Eighteen years old, and the Dobe still acts like a child." Naruto blushed in anger at Sasuke's comment, Sakura giggling as she nodded.

"I'm not a child!" Naruto shouted, stomping his foot to show his denial. Sakura continued to laugh as she waved, walking down the dirt road toward her home. Naruto watched her for a few minutes before she disappeared from sight, making sure nothing was following the teammate. Sighing slowly as the sun was disappearing out of sight, Naruto turned his attention back to his rival, who was already walking away from him. He let out a shout of disproval before moving after the raven-haired boy, keeping a few feet behind him when they entered the more crowded part of the town.

Most of the people in town really did like Naruto now. They had seen his drastic improvements and after fighting tooth and nail to bring Sasuke back (though now he couldn't remember _why_ he did), it was clear that Naruto had gained a lot of respect from the town. Most of them had accepted the idea of him becoming the next Hokage. But there were still some people that sneered at him when he walked by. Some of the villagers did not see Naruto, but the demon that he held inside of him. No matter what he did for the villagers, or how many times he helped save the town from total destruction, they couldn't get over the fact that he was the body of the Kyuubi.

"Dobe, stop thinking too hard or you'll hurt yourself." Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, glaring at the back of his duck-butt head. Even though they were practically adults, neither one of them had given up their childish nicknames.

"Shut up Teme! I can think as hard as I want!"

"Didn't you hear Sakura? She doesn't want us to get hurt before the next mission."

"You stupid jerk!"

"Loud mouth."

"What'd you call me?!" The conversation continued with Naruto's shouting and Sasuke's calm replies as the two walked through the town and up the long road toward the Uchiha home. Naruto continued to rant as Sasuke opened the door, the black haired ninja rolling his eyes before turning to the slight younger boy.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked quietly, Naruto quickly grinning at him and crossing his arms proudly.

"Not till I get my point across!" Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed and walked through the house, shaking his head.

"Go take a shower, you stink." Naruto would have followed him to start another insult fight, but the thought of warm water relaxing his muscles quickly fogged his brain. In seconds he was undressing through the hall, running toward the bathroom. Nothing could stop him from reaching that shower, even if Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto came back from the dead to kill him. He'd just let the other boy handle it…

"Ah…" Naruto sighed softly as he relaxed in the shower, closing his eyes at the exquisite feeling coursing along his body. He felt the streams of water sliding along the crevices of his abs, soothing his aching muscles with its warmth. Leaning back on the wall, Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind wander carelessly. He wanted to simply relax, and stop thinking about the stressful parts of his life.

So that was why the image of Sasuke made him squirm a bit in discomfort. The older boy was the main instigator of all of his stress, and still the image of him made Naruto's throbbing body unwind. Opening his eyes weakly, Naruto stared up at the ceiling in confusion. Was it possible to have a best friend who annoyed the hell out him and calmed him the same time? Especially one that he had tracked down after years of searching only to realize the boy was almost compliant with his demands? There was a time when Sasuke would have rather died than come back to the village. At one point, Sasuke's stubbornness had almost killed both of them.

_So then why did he decide to willingly come back with me? It's not like I had a shuriken to his neck…_In fact, Naruto knew that the fight between the two of them would have been even more gruesome than their previous one. Both of them had grown in power and speed, and the control of their chakra still amazed some of their friends. The two of them were known for taking every sparring session with each other as serious as an actual battle. Sometimes they even had people watching while Kiba took bets.

"There's more to this whole thing that he's telling me," Naruto mumbled, scrubbing his hair with the shampoo. If there was one thing that Sasuke never was, it was a coward. Even if he knew his enemy was stronger or better trained, he still would fight. It was why the return of Sasuke had been so weird.

_Flashback _

"_I found you! And you're not getting away from me this time, Teme!" Naruto laughed proudly as he stood a few feet away from his only true rival. The one he had been chasing since they were young. The one who seemed to slip his way out of Naruto's grasp for almost three years. The one Naruto couldn't get off his mind._

"_Did they find his body?" Naruto blinked at the tone in Sasuke's voice. He had to angle his head to look up at the boy who sat a few feet in front of him, staring out at the sinking sun. The relaxed pose in Sasuke's body was something that Naruto rarely saw from the frigid ninja, who had crossed his legs and rested his arms in his lap. Not once did Sasuke make the move to look behind him._

"_Yea, they're figuring out what to do with it right now. Since he was a criminal to the town, I don't think that you'll be in that much trouble. Though you will probably get glomped by every girl in the village when I drag you back!" Naruto smirked as he quickly moved into fighting position, watching Sasuke slowly stand up from his spot. Still, the boy didn't face him._

"_You want me to come back to the town? Kohona will allow a killer back into its town of civilians?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto slowly lower his fists to fall at his sides._

"_Well, it's not like you just randomly kill people for fun. You had a purpose, and the person you killed was an enemy to the village. I already talked to them; they said that you can come back without being charged. It is our duty to take out potential threats to the town. Hell, I've had to take out several people to keep the town safe, and they don't hold it against me!" There was a pause between the two, where nothing spoke besides the wind. Its soft whistle sent a shiver down Naruto's spine before he continued. "The town still misses you. Otherwise they would have never let me keep coming after you like I have. So…stop being a Teme, and come home with me."_

"_Home?" Sasuke turned to him sharply, his black eyes meeting blue with an intensity Naruto almost gasped at. The glare that met his gaze was filled with anger and pain, and that alone made Naruto's body relax. Never before had Naruto seen such strong emotion from his friend, even when they fought. It reminded Naruto just how human Sasuke really was. _

"_Yea, the village. We're pretty far away, but we're fine. Besides, it'll give the girls something to plan for." Naruto hadn't prepared for his own actions, surprising himself when he lifted a hand out to Sasuke. He wasn't sure what he meant by it, weather to shake, slap, or…hold it. The thought almost made him pull his hand back. Why the heck would he think that?!_

_He looked away from Sasuke, waiting for the black-haired boy to make some rude response that sent them into another fight. Confrontation was normal for them. Feeling four pale fingers slide to his hand to grab it was not. Naruto barely had time to look up before his face was pressed into a thin white fabric. Naruto blinked for a second in confusion. Was this just a trap to get Naruto off balance so Sasuke could attack and escape? If so, it was certainly working._

_Especially the part where two arms pressed into Naruto's back. Now that was a 100% way to make Naruto's senses go into pure panic mode. The bastard was hugging him! The closest contact that Naruto had ever shared with Sasuke was the accidental kiss in their class. Ever since then, Sasuke had made it a point to keep away from Naruto as much as possible. Sure there were times when they were hiding when they had to be close, but other than that and fighting, the two never touched. Sasuke would let a jellyfish touch him before he went near Naruto again. Or, that's what Naruto had thought before the mixture of cold and warmth had seeped into his body. He hadn't realized that it was quite so cold when the sun went down until he had something to compare it to. Sasuke's warmth surprised him, stupidly assuming that his rival's personality would rub off of his body temperature. _

_But the hug was barely a few seconds long before Sasuke was away from Naruto again, grabbing his stuff and walking back the frozen old teammate. _

"_Let's go, Dobe," Sasuke said quietly, walking back the way Naruto had come. For once, Naruto silently complied._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke hadn't mentioned the contact since then. It had been nearly a month, and yet there was no difference between the two. Several times Naruto had mustered up the courage to ask him, but Sasuke was always around someone else when he did. Quickly the courage would leave him, and he would leave the area as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to ask in front of a friend, and he wasn't going to wait around to bring it up.

"That stupid jerk, making me all confused…"Naruto mumbled, shaking his head and scrubbing the same arm he had been cleaning for a couple minutes. Looking down at his arm, he grimaced and pulled away from it before finishing his bathing. He shook his head, small droplets of water shooting from sun-kissed hair while he walked out of the shower. He blinked softly when he heard a knock at the door. Grabbing his towel, Naruto quickly wrapped it around his slim hips as he spoke. "Ya know, I'm trying to take the shower that you dictated, and now you're interrupting me."

"You're using up all of the hot water," Sasuke replied simply, pushing the door open without warning. Naruto shouted a bit as Sasuke walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Naruto moved to speak before he stopped, his eyes widening in shock. A little bit taller than Naruto, Sasuke stood in front of him with nothing but a towel. His body was thin but built, and Naruto could count his abs with his eyes. The pale skin practically glowed from the contrast of the red towel that hung around his waist, teasing Naruto's eyes with his happy trail. Glancing quickly back to Sasuke's face, Naruto tried not to show the blush that was boiling under his skin. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto, showing that his attempt to hide the blush had failed.

"What's wrong with you? The heat get to you?" Sasuke asked, moving over to the shower and turning it on. Slowly he slid his hand into the water, and Naruto watched in fascination as it gently dribbled down Sasuke's tapered fingers, dripping off the ends teasingly. Naruto quickly turned his head away from Sasuke, staring out the window of the bathroom.

"Yea, m-must be…"Naruto mumbled, shifting a bit on his feet.

"You're lucky that you didn't use all the water," Sasuke said, looking back to Naruto and blinking in surprise at the awkward look that was new for the younger ninja. As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had no boundaries in his life. As if reading Sasuke's mind, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, barely glaring at him.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" Naruto snapped out, trying to make his glare overpower his blush.

"Are you planning on watching me while I shower?" Sasuke asked softly, tilting his head. When he saw the embarrassment in his eyes, Sasuke smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up! Like anyone would want to see you naked! I'm not the one running around, embracing guys like they're your lovers or something!" Naruto's shout echoed in the small bathroom, making both of the boys fall quiet. Naruto gazed anywhere except Sasuke, whose eyes were now boring into his skin. He couldn't bring himself to meet his best friend's gaze.

"So what?" The voice was low, and it rolled off Sasuke's tongue in a way that sent a shivers coiling down Naruto's spine. Still he didn't look up, crossing his arms over his chest instead.

"So…so it's weird! You shouldn't go around, touching people like they—" Naruto grunted when he was suddenly shoved back into a wall of the bathroom floor, Naruto jerking his head up in pain and hissing. The cold tiled wall left a stinging in the back of his head that he was sure would leave a mark.

"What the hell was that for?! You could have really hurt me you jerk!" Naruto winced as he moved his hand toward his head, gasping weakly when his wrist was pushed forcefully against the wall. Looking up at Sasuke to give him a piece of his mind, Naruto stopped in shock. He felt a heated breeze pass his cheek as Sasuke kept his gaze locked with two blue eyes of innocent shock. Naruto didn't recognize his own voice, much too breathy for his own good. "Sa-Sasuke…?"

"I said…so what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit, a flash of fire burning in his irises. His hand tightened on Naruto's wrist, making the blond wince in pain. If he noticed, Sasuke didn't say. "Is it wrong that I'm not completely inhuman? Does it bother you that a give a rat's ass about what happens to you? That maybe somehow, somewhere, I decided that the people I left behind were actually worth something? I killed my own damn brother, watched him die in front of me, and I felt _nothing. _Do you want to know why? Because…to me, my family was here. With my team. The team I left to protect. So I'll ask you again…so _what_?"

"You wanted to kill him to avenge your family!" Naruto snapped out, though his voice was weak from Sasuke's rant. Staring up into Sasuke's eyes had been enough to make Naruto's knees go weak. What the heck was wrong with him? This was his best friend! His _male _best friend! He couldn't like him, it was…

"That's a part of it. I never said there was more to it than that. When I was younger, I lost everything. Of course when I first met you I was hell bent on getting my parent's deaths avenged. I didn't think that you and Sakura and even lazy Kakashi would become something important to me. But I'm not a child anymore, I have…" Sasuke stopped himself, shaking his head before he pushed away from Naruto. "Why am I even bothering explaining this?"

"Wait!" Without thinking of the consequences, Naruto locked his arms around Sasuke's neck, jerking him back against the blonde's body. Naruto yelped when he felt the softness of Sasuke's body rub against his. Still he kept his arms around Sasuke's neck, stopping him from pulling away again. Damn if he was going to let Sasuke run away!

"What now Dobe?"

"You can't just leave like that!"

"And why can't I? What else is there to say?"

"You were in the middle of a sentence! Didn't anyone ever teach you that that's impolite?!" Naruto shouted, nearly smacking himself for the dumb excuse. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sliding his hands up Naruto's arms to get him to release. Naruto shivered weakly as he watched Sasuke's pale skin skim across his. He was so fixed on the site that he didn't notice Sasuke had moved closer until a pair of onyx eyes entered his vision. Looking up in surprise, Naruto blushed deeply at the proximity of their mouths. If Naruto spoke too much, their lips would touch. It was lucky for him that any idea of opening his mouth was lodged in his throat. Seeing the shock in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto…you ever been this close to someone before..?" His voice was so quiet, and yet it resonated in the blonde's ears like a drum. Before Naruto opened his mouth, Sasuke continued. "Willingly?"

"Teme…" Naruto growled out, his fists clenching against the back of Sasuke's shoulders. It was all he could do. He couldn't deny that besides the time they were forced into kissing, and the kisses used to try and kill him by Fuuka, Naruto had never been close to another person. It was the reason why Sakura's hugs meant so much to him.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied, the smirk growing wider by the second. Whining, Naruto hit Sasuke's back hard.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it for you! I should have just ignored Sakura and punched yo—"

"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke asked bluntly, watching his teammate's anger grow. Instead of stopping, Sasuke continued to insult him. "I feel like I could hear you even when I was halfway across the world. You should just use your mouth as a weapon." At the mention of lips, Naruto let his gaze drift to Sasuke's; seeming to fall into a trance at the subtle way they parted. To be honest, Naruto had never found the boy quite as attractive as he did up close. His mouth were very small, a dark rose in color. His lips seemed fragile, a complete contrast to their owner. They complimented the paleness of his skin, and Naruto unwillingly wondered just how soft they were. Shaking any thoughts of touching Sasuke, he forced a comment out.

"Yo-you shut up!"

"Maybe you would have beaten me last time we fought if you had started to rant…"

"I'm warning you, Teme…"

"Or what, Dobe? You gonna co—" Naruto had heard enough talking from Sasuke. Watching his lips work was stirring something frightening inside of him. Not only that, but the tone of Sasuke's voice sent a jolt of heat somewhere very dangerous. So he had to shut him up, any way possible. And it would have been his fist… if not for the lower tone the Teme had used when teasing him. If not for the way his lips quirked when he thought of something witty. If not for how tempting the thought of getting some type, _any type, _of emotion from Sasuke sounded. And so, Naruto kissed him.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that what he was doing was wrong. Hell, in about four seconds he knew his teammate would punch him so hard, he would see stars. But that didn't stop Naruto in the horrifyingly sweet discovery that was Sasuke's lips. If it was even possible, his lips were softer than his skin. The boy was practically made out of a pillow! Tightening his hold on Sasuke's neck, Naruto tasted the velvet essence clumsily, as all inexperienced kissers do. Despite his lack of expertise, Naruto was lost to the feelings of his best friend's mouth.

The sudden thought hit into him like a train of bricks. He was kissing his best friend. His rival. His teammate. And not even the girl of the group! Jerking his mouth back like acid had burned his lips, Naruto pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was trying to hide the heavy breathing from the kiss, or the strange tingling that still lingered inside his mouth. Either way, Naruto did not want Sasuke to know what had happened to him before he had figured it out himself!

"Ah…" Sasuke blinked as he looked down at the boy below him, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm...we…you…shit!" Before Sasuke could ask, Naruto had sprinted out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Scene Change

Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He groaned in frustration as he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his face and screaming. It had been five days since the kiss between him and Sasuke, and things were so perfectly normal it was driving him insane. Sasuke had not brought it up after the shower, or rather, ever. He completely returned to the emo life he had before. There were no jokes or comments, or even lawsuits of sexual harassment. Sasuke just…didn't seem to care.

And that pissed Naruto off most of all. While Sasuke continued to live life the way he wanted, Naruto was having an inner war with himself. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the kiss felt really _really _good. He hadn't been able to get the taste of Sasuke out of his mouth the entire night, and the thought only disgusted and excited him more. And his lips weren't the only part that had started to respond from the smooch. It was the first time that his body had reacted so quickly to another person.

So he was gay. Naruto could have accepted that, and felt like it was something he had known for months. Ever since he brought a certain someone back, he had occasionally dreamed of…things that straight boys would never think of. And Naruto never seemed to be bothered by the way he woke up, sticky and satisfied. After all, there was nothing wrong with people who preferred the same sex. Some of his good friends were gay. In fact, two of his idols had just announced that they were together a couple months back. Hearing Kakashi and Iruka talk about it openly made Naruto feel at ease at knowing how he felt was not wrong, but special. And it made sense, after losing interest in Sakura once he hit puberty. Though he wasn't as popular as Sasuke with the girls, he could still hold his own very nicely. But none of them really caught his interest as much as…

As Sasuke. During their entire mission, Naruto couldn't help but notice him. Sasuke was agile but strong, quick, and unafraid to make the first attack. His style of fighting was breathtaking, and was enough to catch Naruto's attention several times throughout the three days of their task. Lucky for him, the mission was only to deliver a few scrolls, and not too many ninjas had tried to stop them. If the task had been more important, Naruto wasn't sure he would be alive.

The receiver of the scrolls had been so thankful to the group, that he offered the group two rooms to share for the night. Though Naruto wasn't excited about sharing a room with Sasuke, he could tell that Sakura really needed a night to rest her ankle that had been injured during the mission. That and his stomach had been growling for a real meal all day. He was sure if he didn't get some food into his body, he would become useless. So he sucked up his pride and fear in order to fill his natural needs. He only hoped that he'd be able to keep his hands to himself.

Hearing the door open in the room, Naruto rolled to face the other way.

"Let's get one thing straight, Teme. If we have to share the room, I get the bed." Naruto pushed up to rest his head in his hand, staring at the wall in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke will have a problem with that." A soft, feminine voice filled the air, Naruto's eyes widening in shock. Moving back to look at the pink haired girl, Naruto blinked.

"Sakura? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked, sitting up on the bed. Sakura sent him a smile before she moved to sit next to him.

"Well Kakashi told me that you and Sasuke were gonna share a bed, so I wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet," Sakura explained, shrugging. Naruto crossed his arms and legs on the bed, pouting cutely.

"I should kill him. It would save me the trouble of fighting with him over the bed," Naruto replied, scrunching his nose as if the thought disgusted him. In truth, he could feel the shivers starting to creep along his arousal. "I bet he snores or something. He'll do something that will keep my awake all night."

"Like sleep naked?" The sudden suggestion caught Naruto off guard, making him yelp in surprise and glance over to his teammate, who only continued to grin. "Am I right?"

"W-why would you ever say that?! I think I may thr-throw up or something!" Naruto stuttered out, shaking his head quickly. Sakura watched him quietly for a few seconds, Naruto mentally demanding control over the blood that was churning just under his cheeks. Finally Sakura leaned forward, a soft smile edging along her lips. The sight made his body tense, his eyes unwillingly widening. Somehow, he knew that Sakura could see through him better than glass.

"It's okay you know," She whispered, her voice gently soothing his nervousness. Still, Naruto played innocent, gently scratching the back of his neck and laughing.

"Don't give him any ideas on how to torture me, or else you may make me jump out of the window and end it all."

"Do you like him?" The statement was so blunt, that Naruto wondered how long it had taken her to figure out the truth behind Naruto's actions and words. Staring at the intelligent girl in front of him, Naruto slowly sighed and raked his hand through the spiky blond hair.

"What do you think, Sakura? Am I just pathetic, or is there something mentally disturbing that I like a boy who does nothing but enjoy watching me fail?" Naruto laughed and looked up at the ceiling, his smile only dimmed by the pain swirling within his cerulean eyes. "The last of his clan. The boy I chased for years…_years_…for what? Sure the town is better with him, and he's one of the best ninjas ever born. Wait, is that my bias talking? No…Sasuke's always been pretty impressive, huh? Must have been what started this whole damn infatuation."

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with you," Sakura comforted, placing her hand onto his and squeezing. Waiting until the fox looked back to her, Sakura pressed on. "Liking someone doesn't make you wrong. It makes you stronger than ever before. To be able to admit weakness, to know that it can be used against you, and still want to take on that responsibility, is pure power. Nothing makes a person stronger than having someone to protect. I'm sure you know that."

"Yea, but Sasuke? What's the point of saving someone when they'll kick your ass afterwards?" Naruto joked weakly. Sakura grabbed his hand gently in hers, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter who it is Naruto. Love is love."

"W-wait! I never sa-said I was in love! Who the heck would fall in love with him?" Sakura laughed as she shook her head, tapping Naruto's nose gently. The small action spread wildfire against his cheeks.

"You would fall in love with him Naruto," Sakura whispered softly. She watched Naruto glance away from her, the embarrassment etched into his face. Even as he denied it, the truth was evident. Still, Sakura didn't say a word. She wanted him to admit the truth without her pressure.

"You have read too many romance novels. I hope you know that none of that really happens," Naruto mumbled, sending a slight glare back at the girl. Holding her hands up in defeat, Sakura moved off the bed.

"Alright alright, I won't fight you about this. I don't need you to be in a bad mood before Sasuke gets back. How about we'll talk about it when we get back to the village?" Naruto barely nodded, and Sakura knew that it was going to be easier said than done. Sighing, Sakura moved out of the room and down the hall toward her own room.

Grumbling at the previous conversation, Naruto turned off the lights in the room and flopped onto his back. He glanced out the sliding door parallel to the bed, which led out onto a small balcony. Moonlight crept along the floor and barely lit the small space, giving Naruto's eyes just enough light to make out the object of the room. Silence sauntered into the room, and Naruto welcomed it with open arms. There was nothing to bother him except his own thoughts.

This entire thing was so wrong. He would have laughed at the thought that his life had become someone's sick idea of a game if not for the fact he knew it was entirely real. There was no way out of this hellhole. If he opened his loud mouth, the jerk would surely deny the kiss or simply insult Naruto for spending so much time thinking about it. If he didn't speak, he was sure he was going to spontaneously combust. Either way, his feelings were crushed.

"Someone shoot me," Naruto muttered, closing his eyes.

"Stop wishing for death. Your dramatics make me sick." The Teme had the worst timing he had ever seen.

"Shut up. I don't need your sour mood; I've got a big enough headache already." Rubbing between his eyes, Naruto sent a lazy glare over to Sasuke, who had already started to get changed for bed. Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from the pale skin of his back that so willingly exposed itself to his eyes, moonlight spilling greedily onto his skin. There was an ethereal side to the way his skin glowed, he almost seemed unreal. It was enough to make Naruto's mouth water.

He barely had time to look away when Sasuke turned back to face him. Making the movement seem like a roll, Naruto turned his body to face the glass door again. The last thing he needed was Sasuke questioning the sparks of lust that Naruto knew filled his eyes.

"Maybe if you stopped speaking so much your head wouldn't ring." Naruto would have commented had the bed not dipped down, announcing Sasuke's presence. He tensed, slamming his eyes shut in case the need to see his rival became too tempting.

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled weakly, grabbing the sheets and struggling his way into them. After completing his mission, he spoke again. "Let's get some sleep; I want to get home as soon as we can."

"Don't you mean my house?"

"It's my home for right now."

"Well unless you plan to pay for your share of the house, then it's still mine. And no, I don't take ramen." Naruto turned to face him, glaring at him.

"Fine! Be an ass, I don't care! I'd rather have no home than be with you anyways!" He hadn't intended to sound harsh, but his heart felt betrayed. Was he really so bad to live with?

"Dobe." At the nickname, Naruto turned his glare to the wall behind Sasuke. He didn't want to look at the smug look he assumed would be glowing from the young prodigy's face. The two stayed in silence for what seemed like forever, though Naruto knew it had only been a few minutes. What snapped him from the silence was a cold hand forcing his chin up so he was faced once again with two onyx eyes. But there was no smirk, or sneer etched into those delicate lips that Naruto had memorized. In fact, if it was anybody but Sasuke, Naruto would have swore he saw a smile. Slowly, Sasuke spoke again. This time, his voice was soft. "Dobe…"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"You know….for someone who is known as the jokester of Konoha village, you have trouble deciphering what a joke is." Sasuke's voice was so low, Naruto wasn't sure he heard it right. Slowly he searched the black haired ninja's eyes for any hint of malice, but the haunting smile still remained on his lips. For some reason, the thought of Sasuke _teasing _him instead of his normal insults made Naruto's cheeks start to darken in embarrassment. He tried to pull away from his rival, but the grip on his chin only made his squirming decrease the distance between them. Naruto didn't stop until he felt Sasuke's bare chest brush against his own. The delicious friction caught both boys off guard, and Naruto bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning. The last thing he needed was to make this more awkward.

"Ah…shit…" Naruto didn't know what else to say. But before he could move, he felt a slight vibration against his chest. Glancing down to Sasuke's body, he watched as the chest in front of his jerked from a strange noise that was coming from Sasuke's mouth. A soft, melodious, sound that Naruto, in the years that he had known Sasuke, had never heard. Laughter.

"Calm down…I'm not going to kill you," Sasuke said, trying to keep his laughter hidden behind one of his fists. Still, the idea that Sasuke was laughing at him pissed the younger boy off. He only glared before trying to knock Sasuke's laughter out of him. Sasuke grabbed both of the attacks in his palm, now openly laughing. Naruto growled before jumping over the other boy, which started an all out war. The two rolled on the bed in the middle of the night not caring who heard their mumbled curses and yelps of pain. The only person either one was concerned about was their opponent.

"Aha!" Naruto grinned in triumph at the victory of pinning Sasuke down to the bed underneath his body. Both boys were breathing heavy, Naruto's hands grasping onto Sasuke's wrists above both of their heads. Sending a smirk down at him teammate, Naruto started to make his glory speech. "You may have been faster than me when we were kids but I st—"

"Why did you kiss me?" The question instantly shut Naruto up. Staring down at Sasuke, he was caught between pure shock and anger. Of all the times the stupid Teme decided to bring up the kiss, it had to be when Naruto had finally gotten the upper hand! If Naruto was thinking clearly, he'd realize the casual comment restored the power into a place where Sasuke controlled the game, and then the younger boy would have his answer. But Naruto would act first, think later.

"W-why were y-you laughing at me?"

"I don't think those two things can be considered the same level of intimacy." The way Sasuke put it made shivers glide through Naruto's skin. By now he was sure he was blushing like a school girl.

"You…you…" He watched Sasuke arch an eyebrow when he didn't continue.

"Me…?" That one word snapped Naruto's restraints.

"Oh shut up! I hate you Sasuke!! You piss me off so bad! I can't even get you out of my head. You're always there, you never leave me! And when I think I finally get rid of your ugly face or stupid body, you come sauntering over and blow me away with something else you do! You make your lips twitch in a way that makes my mouth dry, or your voice dips just enough to drive me insane! You stupid boy, I hate you!" Naruto shouted so loud, that he felt his chest heaving from the extra breath he used. Silence soon followed Naruto's sudden outburst, and he shut his eyes so tight, he was afraid he'd never be able to open them again. Any tenseness that had been in his body had vanished instantly.

Everything that Naruto had been holding back since he first started to notice Sasuke as more than his rival finally pushed itself out of his throat. And damnit, Naruto wasn't sure what he felt. He'd never in his life felt as vulnerable as he did perched over Sasuke's body in the moonlight of their room. He knew his arms were shaking. What he couldn't tell was if it was from the strain of his body or the confusion and fear that were eating away at his stomach. If the sudden pounding of his heart in his ears didn't prove that he truly _liked _the black haired boy, nothing would.

And finally, after the world seemed to freeze over, Sasuke spoke.

"Ah."

"What?!" Naruto glared down at Sasuke to rip him a new asshole when he stopped. There, underneath him, was the most stunning thing Naruto had ever seen. The streaks of light cascaded streams along the toned stomach of pale skin, the untouched parts glowing through the darkness. Midnight strands gently swayed into Sasuke's eyes, which were half mast. And unreadable emotions sparked inside of the two eyes that seemed to stare into Naruto's as if seeing his soul. Sasuke's mouth was slightly parted, from surprise or need Naruto didn't know. And to be honest, he never really cared.

And the part that created the most heat between his legs was the blush that dusted Sasuke's cheeks. He wasn't as bad as Naruto, who knew he could blend in with a cherry. But the slight coloring inside of those pale cheeks was enough to make Naruto swallow any vicious comment he could think of. Sasuke looked…vulnerable. Just like Naruto felt. Just like Naruto had dreamed of every time he let his thoughts wander during the lonely nights in his bed.

"You don't really hate me…do you, Naruto…?" Even the smugness in Sasuke's voice couldn't surpass the warmth that was boiling Naruto's blood from the image that was branded into his brain. Plus, it was the first time since the bathroom that Sasuke had said his name. Weakened from his previous shouting, Naruto didn't resist his urges as he leaned down and placed his lips against Sasuke's. Where, in Naruto's opinion, they belonged.

If Sasuke hadn't of pressed back into the kiss, Naruto might have imagined that he was dreaming. After all, most of his fantasies started with Sasuke struggling before succumbing to Naruto's charm. But never, _ever_, had he thought of Sasuke returning the feelings that stirred inside of Naruto's body. Feeling both shock and excitement jerk heavily onto his other head, Naruto rested his hips against Sasuke's. Immediately he regretted it when Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, thinking the older boy had gained back his senses.

"Someone's been thinking about this…" The deep voice that teased against his sensitive ears, plus the breath that was blown into said part, made Naruto's eyes roll back in pleasure. Damn Sasuke for finding his weakness so easily. All of Naruto's mental cursing flew from the window when his earlobe was encased inside of a hot mouth, a tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves that got Naruto's back to arch.

"A-ah! D-Don't touch th-those," Naruto groaned out, his hands weakening against Sasuke's from the pleasurable feelings that racked his body. The bliss took on its own form as images of Sasuke's body pressing against his, naked and sweaty, returned to him from the "nightmares". It was more than enough to get Naruto's cock hard.

Naruto lazily opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the guest room. _Wait…the ceiling? _Naruto thought, blinking once to try and erase the image. Suddenly, Sasuke's mouth nibbled on the skin that connected Naruto's neck and collarbone from above the blonde. Slamming his eyes shut at the fantastic sensations that his rival's mouth gave him, he decided to worry about his position later. He had other, more important issues that needed to be attended to.

Like Sasuke for instance.

"Lift your arms up," Sasuke muttered against his lips, to which Naruto slowly complied. In truth his mind was too hazy to complain about his sudden lack of control. Why look a gifted horse in the mouth? Or rather, a talented ninja…

"Shit!" Naruto banged his head back against the bed when hot lips trailed gently against his body. He had to admit that Sasuke, whatever he was doing, had to be the best. A skillful tongue ran between his abs, and Naruto mentally praised himself for working out twice as hard to try and ignore his arousing thoughts of his friend. Who knew in the end it'd pay off?

"Hn. Knew you'd be loud." Sasuke's lips vibrated softly against his stomach, causing Naruto to squirm. True he had been practically naked in the bathroom with Sasuke. And true, that the two would sometimes spar shirtless if the sun got too hot. But the intimacy of their bodies right now was causing Naruto to blush.

"S-Shut up, I can't help it. Be-Besides, rather b-be loud than a mute li-like a certain Te-Teme…" Naruto replied shakily while Sasuke continued to run his tongue along the dips of Naruto's abs. What was once an indescribable pleasure was quickly turning into a heated tease. Chills that were running through his body were not from the cold of the room.

Sasuke didn't reply with words. Instead, he let one cold digit gently brush against the shivering fox boy's nipple, causing a sound that only Sasuke could produce from him. He arched his back so rapidly, Naruto mildly wondered if he would soon snap it. Nothing had ever aroused him more than watching Sasuke's lips slowly devour his hardened nipple. Nothing could describe the intense feelings rocking Naruto's body when pale fingers easily slipped sleep pants from a slim waist, ghosting along quivering thighs on their travel back. Nothing could have stopped Naruto's cry when a hand sunk lower down his abdomen, slivering through golden curls in search of an obvious target.

And now nothing could ever deny the truth that Naruto had been in love with his best friend since Sasuke had almost died in his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke…" The younger boy sobbed out, arcing his hips helplessly into an awaiting hand. His body was mindless in its need for pleasure, and Naruto only wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down into a needful kiss. He had to keep himself grounded, to keep from losing the burning passion that clawed at his stomach.

Sasuke let him take control of the kiss as he shifted their bodies slowly, encouraging Naruto part his legs with his other hand gripping at his thigh. Too lost in pleasure to understand why Sasuke needed the extra space, Naruto whimpered into the kiss. Later, he would look back at this moment of weakness and smack his head at the girlish noises that came tumbling all too easily from his mouth. But the hazy fog inside his brain didn't give a damn what he did. He just never wanted the stroking along his cock to go away.

So when he felt both lips and hands away only mere seconds from his total completion, he swore.

"Fuck! Sasuke, you ba-bastard…i-if yo-you try walking a-away…" The anger only came second to the fear that Sasuke suddenly realized what they were doing. Instead, the black haired boy only rolled his eyes and slid his chest down Naruto's body, eliciting a moan. The soft skin did wonders to both cool and flare the fire that was burning inside of Naruto's belly. He panted from the intense opposites.

"I may be an Uchiha…and I may love watching you squirm…but even I have my limits of torture." It had been the most the boy had said since they had started. Naruto wanted to respond, needed to retort, but his traitorous mouth only moaned at the deep rumble he felt vibrating against his thigh. He jerked his hips up harshly when a lazy lick was delivered against the thigh, and Naruto's mind was lost.

"St-stop...teasing…" Still, he couldn't let Sasuke know how hard it was to concentrate. For all Naruto knew, this was a part of some sick little competition that his lover wanted to play. And there was no way he was going to get away with it!

"You want something dobe?" The casual tone could have been used in everyday conversation. It was enough for Naruto to push up onto his elbows to glare down at the boy who had found a fascination in suckling the tender flesh at the junction of his thigh.

"Te-Teme…if you w-wont…I w-will…" Naruto was immensely impressed with his ability to form actual sentences because watching the proud boy that was working in-between his legs was driving him insane with need. He bit back a whimper as he watched the leaking of pre-cum dart out from a particularly sensitive suck. Throwing his head back in both frustration and need, Naruto thrust his hips again. "Da-Damnit!"

"Tell me what you want, and I'll do it," Sasuke said softly, his lips barely brushing the side of Naruto's manhood. The soft lips were so close to where Naruto needed them he almost cried.

"I th-thought you…you said y-you didn't to-torture…ha…." Naruto tried to press his arousal back against Sasuke's mouth, but a strong arm pressed Naruto's hips into the bed. He growled fiercely in response.

"I said I wouldn't walk away. I do, however, expect you to tell me what you want." How could the boy sound so calm? Naruto's skin was ripping at the seams and his partner was acting like Naruto wanted to know the directions to a ramen shop!

"I wa-want to c-cum!"

"How?"

"Yo-you kno-know how…" Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's thigh, breathing softly along the skin of his manhood. It was enough to keep it painfully erect. His body tensed for a moment as the subtle breeze made his teeter close to the edge, but not bring him over. Groaning in frusteration, Naruto caved. "Ju-Just…touch i-it…" The slender hand returned to the base, and Naruto nearly screamed in excitement. Too far gone to remember his pride, Naruto panted out his next command. "Pu-put it in…i-in your mo-mouth…"

Suddenly the warmth that Naruto had been dreaming of found its way around the tip of Naruto's straining problem. The suction was fantastic. Soft licks countered by rough sucks were enough to make Naruto moan, not caring who heard him. He squirmed and tried to buck, but the arm kept his hips paralyzed while the Uchiha worked his devilish mouth. The rush was driving Naruto insane.

He could feel his hands ripping the sheets under him. It didn't matter, they could get new sheets. The smell of sweat was filling the air. So they had to breathe through their mouths, Naruto didn't mind. The noises he made could easily be heard by anyone walking to find the bathroom. He was sure the genius who currently cupped his sac could come up with an excuse. He could taste blood from his constant biting of his bruised lower lip. Fuck it, he'd heal.

Nothing was going to stop him. He didn't care if the walls fell down around him, and the town wanted to make him Hokage. All he needed was this boy.

"Sa-Sasuke…I-I'm…" He could feel the pulses in his member increasing, and his breath started to increase. Still the boy underneath him didn't stop his relentless sucking. Gripping onto Sasuke's shoulders, he became frantic with the need to tell him. His voice cracked as he tried again. "C-cu…I-I'm cum..cumming!"

In retaliation to the comment of the flushed boy above him, Sasuke only dipped his mouth lower, taking him deep into the warm crevice that had coaxed an orgasm from the younger boy. Instantly Naruto screamed a distorted version of Sasuke's name, his hips desperately trying to thrust. Sasuke pulled back a bit before releasing his hips, Naruto thrusting several times up in a desperate need to stay lifted. The feeling was intense.

Finally coming back from his high, Naruto's chest heaved from the desperate need of oxygen. Never had the feeling of release been that unreal. Most of the time Naruto only had a short amount of time to pleasure himself, and the buildup was quick. But the elongated way that Sasuke's fingers and mouth had worked on him, he wasn't sure he would be able to move. Every ounce of energy felt spent.

The only thing that pulled him from his high was a soft groan to his side. Sluggishly, Naruto opened his blue gaze to be greeted with a very surprising sight. There, lying on the sheets that Naruto had torn to shreds, was Sasuke. His body was steadied by one hand behind him, while his body arched like Naruto's had. The concentration that filled his features was only broken by the rare noises that escaped through parted lips. Hips barely rocked into his hand, which worked quickly to find its owner release. The sight was alluring and Naruto knew he would have easily been hard if Sasuke had not so thoroughly pleasured him.

The though struck a note of guilt in his stomach. Quickly moving behind his friend, he pressed his chest gently against the pale back, wrapping arms around his waist. The movements made the boy open his eyes halfway. The vulnerable look from earlier in the night had returned. His fingers stilled, and it was only when their skin touched that Naruto discovered how heavy Sasuke's breathing was.

"What, dobe?" Still his voice did not betray his actions. Naruto stared at him in shock. Had he been like this the entire time? If he had been, Sasuke was a much better ninja than Naruto ever thought. Shaking his head from the thoughts, Naruto gently slid his hand down to press against Sasuke's. He felt the velvet skin to the tip, which now dripped with pre-cum. A jerk of the hips showed what Sasuke's face wouldn't.

"You're such a stubborn ass…" Naruto mumbled against the Sasuke's pale shoulder. Placing a gentle kiss to the skin, Naruto gently started to pump the boy's straining member. The sudden need to watch the boy in his arms finish was more important than breathing.

Sasuke always moved gracefully, and this was no exception. The sharp thrusts that took over his hips were still refined. His panting was low and the sounds he made only enhanced the truth that the Uchiha clan had to be the best. The only parts of his body that gave any insight to how he truly felt were his eyes and hands. The twins of onyx flickered between the primal urge of completion, and an unknown emotion that Naruto couldn't place his hand on. Maybe it was because Sasuke never looked directly into his eyes. Instead his laid his head back onto Naruto's shoulder, staring up above him. The emotional look caused Naruto's fingers to increase in an effort to see them clouded like he was sure his had.

His hands were, oddly enough, Naruto's way of telling just how much the movements affected Sasuke. They had made their way to rest on Naruto's thighs, which cradled Sasuke's legs while he worked. The fingers dug into the skin whenever the boy arched or moaned. Trembling near his completion, Naruto felt the same desperation he had in trying to anchor himself to something solid when the orgasm overcame Sasuke. He did not shout and scream like Naruto had, he was too proud to ever let that type of emotion go. Instead, he dug his nails into Naruto's thighs hard enough to make them bleed. Naruto shrugged as he continued to milk his lover. The blood would stop and the scars would fade, but the pleasure that strained Sasuke's voice when he whispered the blonde's name was enough to make him grin.

It was only after Naruto had started to clean up the mess that Sasuke had made with the torn sheets that he realized how much weight Sasuke had put on him. Looking down at Sasuke, he felt warmth spread into his stomach at the slight blush that he found engraved into two pale cheeks. From the orgasm or knowing who caused it, he wasn't sure. Still, it was enough to make him start the conversation.

"I guess sharing a bed with you is okay." He tenderly started to clean Sasuke's thighs when the boy moved from his touch, glaring slightly. Naruto blinked, but rolled his eyes when the prideful boy started to clean himself. "Oh, sorry. How _dare _I try and touch an Uchiha. I'm lucky I haven't been killed yet."

"Shut up dobe, it's not that," Sasuke replied. Scrunching his nose at the comment, Naruto crawled back toward Sasuke. He never had realized how much smaller his body was until he found himself practically surrounded when crawling between his legs. He watched Sasuke toss the dirty sheet onto the floor, and mentally cheered at seeing the second sheet underneath.

"What's up your ass then?" Naruto asked, sighing. The boy could be so moody sometimes, it rained of his parade.

"If I felt your hand cleaning me again, we would be having sex." The statement was so blunt that Naruto felt his eyes widen. Staring in pure shock, he watched the other boy start to gather their clothes as if just saying what the weather was going to be like in the morning. But having sex with his…well, _whatever_ he was now…was completely different than wind with a high chance of rain.

"S-Sex?!" He squeaked like a school girl, and for once didn't care. He wanted an answer!

"Yes. If you don't know what it is, then you were lying when you said you worked with Jiraiya."

"I know what it is dumbass! I just—" He was cut off when his shirt came flying into his face. Shrugging it on over his head, he growled out the rest of his sentence. "Want to know why that bothers you."

"I didn't say it bothered me. Stop making assumptions, dobe." Flicking Naruto in the forehead, Sasuke dropped Naruto's pants in front of him before he redressed himself and moved to the opening of the bed. Quickly Naruto followed.

"Then why didn't you just have sex with me in the first place?" Naruto knew he was blushing. Still, none of what Sasuke was saying made sense. He may not have been Shikamaru, but he could figure out that when two plus two didn't equal four, something was amiss. And if Sasuke had intended on…well, doing what they had, then he was just as sexually interested in Naruto as the blonde was for him.

"Because."

"That's not an answer!" Naruto growled, glaring down at him. If the older boy noticed he didn't respond. "Stop being such a jerk! Even after what we just did, you still act like a Teme!"

"I didn't have sex with you, because we weren't prepared," Sasuke said, as if stating the obvious. Blinking, Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"Wha…?"

"I'm not explaining this to you. Go to bed." Sasuke muttered, rolling to face the other way. Pouting, Naruto grumbled and slid under the sheet, glaring out at the moon which was almost past the sliding door. The two stayed silent for several minutes, Naruto shifting every few seconds. Finally, Naruto rolled to face Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?" Naruto ignored the insult.

"You never finished telling me something that night in the bathroom... you stopped yourself." Sasuke didn't respond at first, and Naruto wondered if he had fallen asleep. A slow sigh filled the air to dismiss those thoughts.

"If I tell you why I stopped, will you sleep?" Naruto nodded so hard, he moved the bed. Slowly Sasuke turned to face him, resting their foreheads together. The motion made Naruto blushed though he didn't speak. After the night they had, nothing could surprise him. He looked up eagerly to Sasuke, losing his smile slightly when he saw the serious look on Sasuke's face. Before he could ask, Sasuke continued. "I was going to say something I would have imagined would be embarrassing had not this occurred tonight. And we all know how well you deal with that emotion."

"S-Shut up! I deal with it just fine when it's not coming from you!" Naruto replied, Sasuke rolling his eyes. He moved to turn, but stopped when Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"What now?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what you were going to say?"

"This is exactly why I should have just pretended I was sleeping. You're such a child." Naruto whined at Sasuke's comment, gently hitting his shoulder with one of his fists.

"Come on, tell me! I'll buy you some ramen when we get home!" Sasuke barely smiled at the attempts from Naruto, which only pushed him to whine more. He stopped mid-whine when he felt a gentle hand slid to the back of his head, pressing it forward to lay on the pillow that Sasuke had been using. Naruto felt Sasuke shift over him before falling onto his other side, Naruto's back fitting like a puzzle piece into Sasuke's chest. Naruto was amazed at the fit, glancing down to see that everything was right. Like he was made for Sasuke.

The sappy thought flushed his cheeks and he buried his face in the pillow.

"Wh-What are you trying to pull Uchiha?"

"I'm trying to get some sleep. You're too busy opening your mouth to rest. I figure if I at least face this way, you can still talk and I can sleep." Naruto scowled as he glared at the wall in front of him.

"I don't just talk to hear myself. I have a valid point for everything I say!" He defended. Still, he had to admit that feeling an arm slung around his body felt oddly satisfying. He grinned in the realization of how many girls would die to be in his spot right now. He'd like to see the looks on their faces when Naruto told them who Sasuke had been with! They'd sure regret passing by him to stare at the duck-butt haired boy. Naruto turned his head a bit to ask Sasuke what he thought only to find the boy had fallen asleep. Taking in his features, Naruto couldn't stop the grin from spreading. Sasuke had wanted him…_him! _And after everything the two had went through, they both deserved to have happy endings. But who ever thought it'd be with each other.

He dropped his head to his pillow to discover that he was more tired that he thought. _Maybe Sasuke is right…I keep myself awake with my mouth…not that I'd ever tell him that, the stupid jerk's head would inflate bigger than normal! _But as he glanced down to the arm that was wrapped around him, he felt warm. He had never been held by someone like this. And even if tomorrow morning, Sasuke and him were still rivals, he didn't care. One night was enough for him.

_As long as it wasn't a dream…_Naruto thought weakly before shutting his eyes, following his lover into a deep sleep.

_Scene Change_

The travel back home was quiet; though Naruto was sure he was the only one who was bothered. Sasuke had left the room before Naruto had woken up. He would have it was a dream if not for the fact that he still had marks over his body from Sasuke's exploration. He had searched for Sasuke throughout the morning, and finally found him eating breakfast without him. The stupid jerk hadn't even waked him up to eat! He was going to let him have it before Sasuke glanced up at him. When their eyes met, Naruto couldn't speak. A flash of seeing those eyes watching him while he came made him look away, sitting next to Sakura while he mumbled under his breath.

If Sakura or Kakashi had heard them the night before, they didn't speak up. Naruto almost hit himself at the small part that almost wanted someone to hear him. He had to be going insane. So instead of speaking and somehow slipping up with his words, he decided to stay quiet. He had to process everything as best as he could. There were facts that he did know. He knew that he liked Sasuke, and he knew that somehow Sasuke felt sexually attracted to him. He also knew that Sasuke had given him a blow job, and he'd countered with assistance from his hand. Finally, he knew that Sasuke hadn't spoken one word since then.

This was what he was left with. The rest was trying to fill in the blanks. Naruto didn't know how much of Sasuke's actions were simply from pure build up. Maybe he just saw an opportunity rise up? And he could have felt obligated to help Naruto out, since they were comrades. For all Naruto knew, the entire night could have just been meaningless to the other boy. But it still left Naruto feeling very strange. He couldn't deny that what Sakura said was the truth; Naruto had somehow fallen in love with Sasuke. But if Sasuke didn't return the feelings, what was he to do? It was his rival, not to mention his best friend! Sasuke was more important to him than anybody else in his life. If he tried to leave again…

"Dobe." The soft insult made Naruto look up at the older boy in front of him. He blinked once, his eyes widening at the feel of moisture in his eyes. He glanced around frantically to see where the others were, sighing to see they were still walking down the path. Slowly Naruto rubbed his eyes in order to dry them. He hadn't realized that somehow he had started to cry. He was more frustrated with the unknown than sad.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, looking up and grinning idiotically at Sasuke. He knew that Naruto's optimism had always bothered the other boy. Still, he couldn't change who he was.

He moved to walk around Sasuke when he realized Sasuke was holding onto his wrist. When he glanced down to their hands, he blinked in confusion. Sasuke said nothing as he gently tied a slender piece of cloth around Naruto's wrist, double knotting it in silence. It was only when Sasuke pulled back that the blond saw a matching strip hanging loosely from a pale wrist. Glancing down to his own, he slid a finger along the fabric in confusion. Finally, it clicked in his head.

He jerked his head up to respond, only to find Sasuke had started walking again. Naruto blushed as he watched Sasuke's wrist gently sway at the boy's side, the small wristband moving with each step. So it had meant something to Sasuke. Enough for him to want to carry a piece of it with him wherever they went. Grinning in pure happiness, Naruto quickly ran after the boy, seizing his hand inside of his own. They were far enough away that neither of the other teammates would notice. Even if they weren't, Naruto wouldn't have let go of Sasuke's hand. And when Sasuke sighed at the squeeze Naruto gave him, the blond knew they would be perfectly okay.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, letting his thumb brush against Sasuke's handmade wristband. Sasuke only nodded, keeping the Uchiha composure. And Naruto was okay with that for now. They walked in silence for a few minutes, almost catching up to their teammates when a random thought popped into Naruto's head. "Hey, Sasuke…?"

"What?"

"You had the sheets washed before you made these, right?"

Sasuke only smirked before pulling the blushing blond back to the others.

-End-

**Hmm…wonder if Sasuke really DID get the sheets cleaned? =P Yay! This took me like a week to write! And actually, I'm very proud of it. I think I did a pretty good job keeping them in character the best I could. And I want to know what you think! If I get good feedback, I've got a second part of this that I want to do. But only if people are interested! Okay, so review and let me know what you want me to do! Oh and tell me if you liked it! Thanks! **


	2. Jealousy

I got a ton of good reviews from my other story, and I am mega pumped to write some more! Every single one of you made me happy to the point where I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. And I figured since I have to go back to college and live like a normal person next week, I might as well get a good jump start on the second half! Big thank-you to **MasochistandSadist** for giving me such a fantastic first review! It's people like you who keep my ideas flowing till four in the morning! I loooooved the long reviews, you guys are great! But anyways, here it is!

**Warning: This is a Yaoi lemon fic. If you do not appreciate malexmale action, then please do not read this fanfic. If you do not like lemons, or do not know what one is, please do not read this. Thank you to those who will be reading though! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Jealousy**

Uchiha Sasuke was not jealous. He had been known as cold, cruel, and even a complete jackass because of his lack of emotions. Sasuke could only roll his eyes at that. Did it ever occur to people that maybe society as a whole was too hung up on emotions and needed to take them down a peg in importance? That maybe people should start to think a little more with their brains instead of their hearts? Well, to answer his own question, no. They never thought that they were the deranged ones. Whatever, it wasn't like Sasuke cared what they thought.

And he defiantly wasn't jealous. Why should he be? He was the last remaining Uchiha, was considered one of the greatest ninjas to ever step foot into Konoha, and could have 99% of the girls that walked by him. Ironically, he was gay. But not jealous. Especially not because of some stupid wannabe replacement trying to go after something that should never be messed with. And that was Sasuke's property.

And to prove how not jealous he was, Sasuke was walking back to his house without one word to the blond dobe. He hadn't busted into Ichiraku's and yelled like he was positive Naruto would have done. He didn't punch or kick or touch the boy who had been watching Naruto shove his face with ramen. In fact, he hadn't even opened his mouth to speak to either of them. Instead, he simply turned around and walked back to the house.

The fact that nobody would come within five feet of him was their problem. So it was possible that a sneer had stumbled onto his lips. And he wouldn't doubt that there was the warning of death blazing deep within his obsidian gaze. And he was pretty sure if he wanted to put the effort into it right now, he could make Garra cry with one look. But none of that mattered. And why didn't it matter? Because Sasuke was _not_ jealous.

It was probably just anger from the fact that Naruto had been avoiding him for the past few days. He was irked because he would notice Sakura coddling Naruto and giving glares his way. A bit upset that every time he made eye-contact with the dobe, he would turn his back away or start a conversation with somebody else. And what really bothered Sasuke was when they were alone, Naruto hardly spoke. They would spar in silence. Eat in silence. Sleep in silence. Heck, they probably would have gotten intimate in silence if Naruto didn't avoid their bed like acid.

Yes, Sasuke had let Naruto move in with him. And if anyone else had been in Sasuke's shoes, they would have done it sooner. One step into Naruto's house after the wall had been rebuilt had been disgusting enough. So instead of trying to salvage any of the moldy walls or sticky (kami knows what Naruto had spilled) floors that Sasuke had almost lost a shoe to, Sasuke ordered Naruto get his things and permanently move in with him. Naruto complained for a week straight, but eventually shut up when he realized he'd never have to clean again. Sasuke wasn't sure he knew how, so he didn't take the chance and did the chores himself.

And they had been living together for three months. It wasn't perfect, nothing with the idiot ever was. Just last week they had broken a table when Naruto decided to try and spar in the house. Naruto ended up with a bloody nose, and Sasuke's left cheek was bruised for three days. They didn't talk about their relationship, even though the village knew. If anyone had issues with them, they didn't voice it. Probably for their own safety. And their friends? They got an even bigger kick out of Naruto and Sasuke's fights now than before. Because now they would tease the boys about their 'lovers quarrels'.

Were they lovers? Neither of them had gotten all mopey and gotten down on one knee. If the blonde had, Sasuke would have had to beat the crap out of him. They were not exactly…idealistic. In fact, the only romantic part of their relationship was when they took to the time to stop fighting and got sexual. It was really the only difference between what they had been before the scroll mission, and what they were now.

But what was Naruto doing with Sai anyways? As far as Sasuke knew, Sai had been placed into a different team after Sasuke returned to the group because there was an opening that needed one more person to join. Occasionally they would work together, and Sai did come by every so often. Normally it ended up with Sakura holding Naruto back from beating him senseless, or vice versa. Neither of his teammates could control themselves. Sasuke wouldn't participate, it wasn't needed. Sai was a part of Naruto and Sakura's lives, not his.

But now…he had to reconsider. He had thought that Sai was straight, but up until a couple months ago so wasn't Naruto. He noticed during the painter's visits that he would unsuccessfully flirt with Sakura, which did point to being straight. But then again, Naruto crushed on her for years. Was it possible that Sai was actually doing something that overstepped the boundaries of fellow ninjas? Sasuke fisted his hands tightly before walking up to his house, ignoring the rattling of things around the archway from the force used behind his door slam. He was annoyed, irritated, out of place…

But he was not jealous.

If Sasuke remembered right (which he did) the night before all of Naruto's strange antics hadn't been very normal. After a weeklong mission, he could see the blue eyes of his companion blossom with excitement. Wiping his sweaty cheek with the back of his hand, Sasuke sent Naruto an annoyed look when the younger ninja started to bounce in impatience, waiting for Sasuke to unlock the door.

"Calm down." Sasuke barely heard the door click before Naruto had bowled into it, running up the stairs and cheering.

"That was such a great mission! Did you see the way I knocked out those guys with my Rasengan? Ha, see if they ever mess with Naruto Uzumaki again! Ah…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the boy's voice when he heard the dropping of something hard on the bed. Entering the room, his eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto stretching lazily on their bed.

"Get off the bed, dobe." Naruto glanced up at him, sticking his tongue out in rebuttal.

"It's my bed too you know. You can't just decide when I can lay on it. Stupid teme, always telling me what I can and can't do. I would beat you too, but I'd rather not waste the rest of my ene—hey! Hey put me down!" He could feel Naruto struggling on his shoulder as he carried him into the bathroom, but he honestly didn't care. Both of them were filthy, and if Naruto wanted to lay on their bed, he was going to be clean when doing it. So once he shut the door behind him, Sasuke dropped the fox onto his feet before crossing his arms. He ignored the weak glare he received.

"There. Now take a shower."

"Jeeze you didn't have to be such an ass about it. I would have gone in anyways." Sasuke sighed slowly, trying to blow out some of the irritation running through him. He wasn't specifically upset with Naruto, but the mixture of being tired and having to listen to Kakashi's overly dramatic stories for a week straight made him aggravated. He turned to leave the bathroom when something warm surrounded his wrist, stopping him. He glanced back at his teammate, who was barely blushing while staring down at where they touched. A finger curled into the slightly torn material that hung limply around his wrist. The fabric was old, and definitely needed to be washed. But every time he went to take it off to fix it, something distracted him or Naruto pulled him to do something else.

This last mission he had almost lost it when a stray kunai ripped part of it open. Somehow he had tied the loose strings together to keep it in tact while they returned. He had wanted to go see someone in town to have it patched up, but Naruto wouldn't be swayed in his determination to get home. He wasn't even sure the dobe listened to why Sasuke wanted to go into town. The thick-headed brain of his travel companion was too focused on himself to pay attention when dragging Sasuke home.

"Hey uh…teme…" he always adding an insult into something that bothered or embarrassed him. It was his defense system to keep himself from seeming weak. Just like his need to hold onto Sasuke's wristband whenever he wanted to do something with Sasuke. Sasuke stayed silent when he watched Naruto struggle for words that seemed tied around his tongue. "I…I wouldn't mind if you wanted to save water or anything. I mean, it's fine, you know?"

"I know." Sasuke kept himself calm as he watched the blushing mess in front of him try to do the same. He knew what Naruto wanted. It was written all over the boy's flushed face. And to be honest, Sasuke was banking on Naruto's pent up frustration to run out before his. Because Sasuke would rather throw a shurikan into his own stomach then become antsy like his partner.

"So then let's share." Which Sasuke knew was code for 'I really want to do something else but I'll beat you up if you mention it'. And by the pace Naruto was pushing his clothes off; one week had been more than enough time apart. Barely letting a pleased smirk graze his lips, Sasuke slowly shrugged off his shirt. He watched how Naruto's body slowly immerged from dirty clothes, tanned skin almost shining in the dim light of the bathroom. It amazed Sasuke the first time they had been fully exposed together that the tan Naruto sported was not from being outside, but it was a completely natural. Sasuke had always been pale like his family. No amount of sunlight would change that. Maybe that was why he always felt his gaze lingering on Naruto's body.

"You take so long, you slow poke," Naruto sent a taunting grin once Sasuke had snapped out of his train of thought. But when their eyes met, it was evident that Naruto was trying to get him to go faster. His eyes were the connection to every emotion he felt. If Naruto was angry, he didn't bother to hide it. Sad, happy, confused, any emotion that Naruto felt was apparent in two deep pools of blue. And currently, they screamed of need. But Naruto wouldn't admit it until much later on into their shower.

"Get the water warm, idiot," Sasuke replied, undoing his pants. Naruto only shrugged before moving into the shower, giving Sasuke time to finish his undressing. By the time he had thrown all of their clothes into a wicker basket kept in the bathroom, steam was gently drifting through the cold air. His muscled relaxing at the sight, Sasuke made his way into the shower quietly. It wasn't a small shower by any means. In fact, the two could probably share it without having to touch. If they didn't want to that is.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was how tiny Naruto truly was. The bright orange outfit he always wore was just to compensate for a naturally small body. But when they were naked like this, Sasuke could see the couple inches of height difference, and his body frame was much bigger than Naruto's. It wasn't that Naruto was weak, because the boy made up for his lack of brains with muscle. Water poured down against the fox, and droplets eagerly slid themselves into the rivets and curves of every muscle they could find. Naruto was one of the few things that could truly hold Sasuke's interest.

"Hey hey, you bought the good smelling shampoo this week!" Naruto looked back at Sasuke, excitement apparent in his eyes. Sometimes he was ridiculously childish. "The stuff you bought last time smelt gross!"

"You're too picky for your own good," Sasuke mumbled, grabbing the shampoo out of Naruto's hands. Ignoring the cry of protest, the older boy slowly dripped some of the liquid onto his hand. Snapping the bottle shut, he glanced down at the blond hair that covered Naruto's head. "Turn around unless you want soap in your eyes."

Watching the blush slowly grow on Naruto's face, Sasuke had to wait until he clumsily turned around before blushing himself. It wasn't like he wanted to wash the boy's hair or anything. _The idiot would probably get soap in his eyes and blind himself. _Sasuke thought, convincing himself while he worked his fingers through the boy's hair. Neither said anything to each other while Sasuke tended to Naruto's hair because…well there was nothing to say. The silence between them was rare, but never strange. Because if Naruto had to open his mouth to clear the silence, he would have already. Stroking the golden strands between his pale fingers, Sasuke heard nothing from the younger boy. It was refreshing to know that even through their fighting, they could still trust each other like this. And trust was rare for both boys.

They were so much different than each other. Naruto was loud, obnoxious, untamed, completely oblivious, passionate, caring, and a friend to anyone who needed it. Sasuke was refined, quiet, careful, cold, and enjoyed solitude. Or that's what he told everyone. The truth was, Naruto seemed like the perfect person to have at parties or celebrate as a village hero. Sasuke seemed like the type of person who nobody would want to hang around with, and wouldn't be the center of attention. But life was strange that way. Because of two badly dealt hands, Naruto and Sasuke switched lives. And what made it worse was neither of them could have stopped it. Kyuubi and Itachi had stolen everything from the boys. And through all that pain, they had somehow managed to find each other. Like Ying and Yang attached together by a small thread.

Stepping closer to ease some of the tension off his arms, Sasuke glanced down to see Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, his lips parted slightly. The look was so serene, so not Naruto and yet so like him, it sent a shiver down Sasuke's back. Sasuke pulled his hands back before resting them against Naruto's slim hips. Watching hazy blue eyes emerge from his eyelashes, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hips in a silent grab for his attention. Once the boy finally looked back at him, Sasuke spoke.

"Wash your hair out." His voice hadn't changed much, and most people wouldn't have notice the difference. But the way Naruto's eyes darkened and the quick way he ran the soap out of his hair, he knew clearly what Sasuke meant. When Sasuke deemed the hair to be washed he backed Naruto into the wall. And not too gently either.

"Damnit teme, that hurt!" Sasuke heard and didn't care about the whine. He knew his partner was way stronger than that.

"Stop the dramatics dobe." Was his answer before claiming the lips pinks before they could reply. He didn't want to listen to Naruto talk anymore. That wasn't what they were there for. Gently parting the lips underneath his, Sasuke's kiss remained controlled even when Naruto's impatient tongue tried to add to the pleasure. He felt two hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Finally, Sasuke dragged his lips away from Naruto's mouth to just under his chin, watching the blond slowly tilt his head back while trying to catch his breath.

"Y-you're such an ass sometimes…" Not satisfied that the dobe could still form coherent thoughts, Sasuke slid a tongue along the column of Naruto's throat. His mouth slid to Naruto's pulse, sucking softly just to hear his breath catch. Smirking devilishly, Sasuke trailed his lips back to the most sensitive part of the tempting fox's body. Well, besides the object that was starting to strain against his thigh.

He felt Naruto's body arch in pleasure when Sasuke licked the outer rim of the ear. Nipping softly before sucking the lobe into his mouth, Sasuke chuckled at the noises Naruto desperately tried to hide. The vibration got the blond haired ninja to moan before swearing and tightening his hold on Sasuke's neck. He licked the skin inside of his mouth once more before releasing it, sliding his mouth down to Naruto's collarbone while one of his hands brushed against a hardening nipple. The feeling of Naruto's hips jerking into his stomach brought an odd sense of satisfaction to Sasuke.

He liked this. If Naruto ever asked he wouldn't say a word, but he really enjoyed making his partner rip at the seams. Maybe it was the sadist in him. But he never tried to inflict pain. Seeing Naruto hurt only pissed Sasuke off. But listening to the erotic sounds that came from the younger boy's mouth when he licked his nipple made something clench at Sasuke's stomach. It made him feel really good, like he had just done something impossible. And maybe that was what this was. Impossible. Making someone like Naruto quiver while his hand gently grasped onto the pulsing member in between them. Or watching blue eyes cloud with lust when a gentle swipe of his tongue passed over Naruto's stomach, against the tattoo that branded the uniqueness of Naruto.

Whatever it was, Sasuke wasn't going to stop.

"Sto-stop pl-playing with me," Naruto huffed out when Sasuke had skimmed his thumb against the tip, smearing pre-cum down the side. He knew that Naruto would never admit that he truly enjoyed the way Sasuke's hand pumped his body into a hot sweat. But crouching in front of Naruto while the boy willingly thrust his hips against the hand was enough to prove it. As if reading his thoughts, Naruto sent a heated glare down to him. "Te-Teme…"

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly, squeezing his hand on a particularly hard jerk down. He felt the shaft in his hand pulse erratically with pleasure.

"D-do it a-already." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at Naruto's impatience. The boy never learned to enjoy the churning in his stomach or the pleasant shivers that coursed through his body. He always wanted instant gratification.

"Fine." Was all Sasuke said. He slid his other hand to the backs of Naruto's knees, barely pressing on them before supporting the weight that fell on top of him. He moved so Naruto was under him on the shower floor. Parting Naruto's legs with his hands, Sasuke gave him one chaste kiss before brushing his finger against a tight ring of muscles, which twitched at the touch. Glancing to the door of the shower as he teased Naruto's body with feather-like touches, Sasuke played with the idea of going to the bedroom. Sure water could be used for a lubricant, but it wasn't the best. But the way Naruto's hips were jerking into the return of Sasuke's other hand to his member was too tempting to walk away from.

Sasuke gently squeezed Naruto's shaft while he easily slid the first two fingers into Naruto's body. Hearing the boy's head hit the floor hard and the shutter that ran through the boy underneath him, Sasuke knew he enjoyed the touch. After all, Sasuke had been sliding his fingers into Naruto for a month after the younger boy had 'slyly' hinted at it. Sasuke didn't know who or how Naruto got the idea from. But seeing Kakashi's proud expression when Naruto wobbled into training the next day, he had an assumption. The first time had been a struggle and extremely awkward, but it instantly paid off when Sasuke discovered the prostate during the second try. And ever since, Naruto couldn't finish without it.

Slowly, he timed his hands to work opposite of each other, one pushing while the other pulled, and vice versa. It was the only time during any of their sexual encounters that Naruto couldn't control himself. He watched him try, but ragged gasps and needy thrusts of his body betrayed him. The arching of his body and heavy panting showed Sasuke just how much the blonde savored the scissor-motion inside of his body. Naruto truly enjoyed being the submissive of their relationship. Even if he denied it.

"Sa-Sasuke! Wa-wait…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto before sliding up his body while slipping a third finger inside of him. The look of pleasure was enough to make Sasuke almost moan. But he kept his composure and arched an eyebrow, waiting for Naruto to continue. He seemed dazed for a few seconds while he fought against the pleasure Sasuke knew was pooling inside of his stomach. And he hadn't even touched the prostate yet. "St-stop…mo-moving."

"Why?" He heard Naruto groan and watched his eyes slam shut. He wasn't sure if it was because of his question, or the fact his thumb had rubbed against the slit underneath Naruto's head.

"I wa-want…you." Sasuke blinked softly at the sudden forwardness of Naruto's words. Most of the time, Sasuke had to tease Naruto to get him to beg. And he knew that Naruto was still semi-conscious of what he was doing because they had been at it much longer than this without Naruto caving in.

"Already begging?" He smirked at when he thought would get the blond to shout in denial and prolong their play for at least another couple of minutes. But when Naruto's eyes opened again to stare up at Sasuke, he froze. Those eyes, those never lying eyes, were staring at him with such adoration that both of his hands stopped. Naturally Naruto's groan of disproval came, but he never looked away. He stared straight at Sasuke before slowly smiling more timidly than ever before.

"Th-that's not what I meant…I…teme…I want…you. I…" He still fumbled with his words, but he didn't back down. Sasuke could only stare, because his throat was constricted by something weird. His body unconsciously shifted from the strange feelings that were starting to bubble inside of him, and Naruto gasped in pleasure. Deciding he didn't want the blond to keep going, Sasuke suddenly started his movements again, no longer playing around. He heard Naruto's loud cry when he brushed the sensitive prostate with the three fingers, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to give Naruto the chance to open his big mouth again. No, no more talking.

That side of Naruto was strange. His eyes had been so blatantly screaming Naruto's feelings that it sent shivers down Sasuke's back. The look of innocent love was not what Sasuke had planned for, and it left him feeling out of control. He couldn't stop the emotions that coursed through his veins, and he tried to force them out of him by stroking the blonde's body faster, listening to the soft whimpers and moans that Naruto couldn't control. Just like Sasuke couldn't control. There was no control.

"Sasuke…Sa-sasu…" Sasuke slammed his eyes shut at his name, at the tug of his heartstrings when he heard it. He felt the boy tense under him, felt his essence spill onto Sasuke's hand, the way his muscles clenched so deliciously tight against his fingers. But he wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't look at Naruto yet. His stomach was tying itself in a knot and he felt something warm wash over him. It hit him so hard, that when he pulled away from Naruto's body, he was shaking. Sasuke hadn't been this disoriented since finding his family dead in his house. But this…this wasn't painful like then. This didn't make him feel sick or angry. It was a completely different feeling that scared him even more than before. Because when he found his family, at least he knew what he was feeling.

But Sasuke had no idea what had just happened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice called out through the mist, trying to Sasuke back. Slowly he opened his eyes, but didn't answer. The only noise in the room was the water that sprayed both of them, washing away any evidence of their play. No, this wasn't play anymore. This was something serious. Something that Sasuke never thought possible. It was Naruto, the boy who, at one point in their lives, he couldn't stand to be in the same room with. The one who never took anything seriously and Sasuke had to watch out for. The one who Sasuke had to save several times. The one who he had to almost give his life up for. The one who he had to come back for. The one he didn't _have_ to do anything for, but still _had _to because…

Well he didn't know why. Just like he didn't know why his heartbeat had accelerated when Naruto had gazed at him so openly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly, finally jerking Sasuke back from his own head.

"What dobe?" He snapped so fiercely, that Naruto hesitated with what to say next.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You…you're acting weird." Naruto's voice was filled with concern that he knew that innocently oblivious dobe wasn't aware of. But Sasuke was. Completely aware of everything that seemed so obvious now he was looking. It only tightened the knot in his stomach.

"It's nothing to bother yourself with. I'm fine. Finish your shower; I have to go into town." He didn't wait for a response from Naruto as he stood, pushing out of the shower. His body burned with the unsatisfied ache that was throbbing between his legs, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to touch it himself, and letting Naruto do it would only make the situation worse.

Shrugging on his clothes after he had dried himself off, Sasuke didn't notice the pair of depressed orbs that watched him leave the house without a word.

The first thing he did was bring the wristband to a seamstress. For some reason, this became the most important thing in Sasuke's mind. Said seamstress was extremely busy with a wedding party, but said she would have the fabric repaired within the next week. He wasn't exactly happy with that answer, but he didn't complain. Then, he had spent three hours walking around the town. He was hoping the fresh air would allow him to get a hold of his senses and he could return to the house as the normal Uchiha Sasuke. But his mind wouldn't stop flashing with the fresh memories of Naruto under him. And when he finally did come home, he found Naruto sitting on the couch, asleep. Knowing that Naruto had tried to wait up for him only made the feelings worse.

It wasn't until the next morning that everything changed. Sasuke had finally regained his composure, and Naruto seemed to be his normal annoying self. The two bickered over what to have for breakfast, ramen or anything else in the world.

"What's wrong with Ramen? I eat it all the time and I'm not dead yet!" At the illogical reasoning of his partner, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make it healthy. Take your brain."

"What?! What does ramen have to do with my brain? You better be prepared at training today because I'm going to make you eat those words!" For some reason, Naruto always resorted to violence when he couldn't get his way. Sasuke, much less primitive and childish than the other, only sighed. Why he put up with the dobe was a mystery even to him.

"If you plan to spar, I do hope you eat ramen. The sodium will cause you to get dehydrated faster and I'll get my win before lunch time." He knew the careless tone he used would only anger Naruto more. But in all honestly, Naruto seemed to work better when he was fired up. The boy was completely backwards from anything he had ever been taught. Shaking his head, he moved toward the exit of the kitchen.

"Hey wait! Where are you going? We're in the middle of an argument here!" Naruto had moved quicker than Sasuke had anticipated, grabbing him. He thought the blond would smirk at catching Sasuke off guard. But just when a cheeky grin was going to rise, Naruto's fingers twitched against Sasuke's wrist. Right then, something strange flashed through his eyes. The once vibrant blue orbs slowly darkened with something weak. Sasuke waited for an insult or a punch, something that revived their earlier bickering. But instead, Naruto let go of his wrist and stepped away from him, as if burned. For the first time ever, their silence became awkward. It was like an oppressing weight that pressed hard on Sasuke's body, making him unable to move or shake it away. He could only watch as Naruto slowly moved back to the table, sitting down and staring at his hand. That was how Sasuke left him.

And ever since, they hadn't spoken. It had been four long days without Naruto. And even when Sasuke tried to tell himself that it was alright, he knew that it wasn't. This was affecting him more than he ever wanted to admit. Knowing that Naruto wasn't talking to him was one thing. But going to Sai_? _He didn't mind Sakura because well…she was a girl, and she knew that Naruto and Sasuke were together. And maybe he would let Kakashi slide by because he was older, and probably would give Naruto some of that stupid advice like he always did. But _Sai, _a completely single man who Sasuke wasn't sure preferred women or men? If Sasuke was a jealous person, which he wasn't, then he would be very angry with the stupid blond dobe.

He heard the door downstairs shut. It wasn't as loud as when he had come back, but it was still noticeable. Slowly he closed his eyes, listening to the silence. How funny that Sasuke had never realized how silent it had been until Naruto was in the house. The unnoticed became unbearable in a matter of seconds. And if silence had a body, Sasuke would be stabbing it with as much anger as he could muster. The thought was so appealing, he didn't realize until he felt the shifting of the bed that Naruto had entered the room. Either the dobe had gotten better, or Sasuke was losing his touch…no, it was the other one's fault. Because an Uchiha never lost their touch.

So when Naruto had moved over him, Sasuke knew the boy must have become sneakier while they weren't talking.

"Sasuke…" He hated to admit it, but he…kind of missed that. In the sense that someone didn't shrill his name. Naruto just said it. No malice or obsession, no hidden agenda. But if anyone had said it the way Naruto had, it would probably feel this way. It wasn't because of the person who said it. So the shiver couldn't be connected to Naruto either.

"Have fun tonight?" He didn't mean to sound pissed. In fact, his goal was to be impassive to show just how much he didn't care. Seeing the slight smile on Naruto's face both relaxed and annoyed him.

"You saw me?"

"Hn." He knew that Naruto took it as confirmation.

"With Sai?"

"Hn."

"I must look pretty stupid, huh?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Sasuke could only roll his eyes.

"Hn."

"Would you stop saying that?! I'm trying to…jerk!" Naruto shoved Sasuke hard into the bed before he moved off of him. Slowly Sasuke sat up again, watching Naruto face the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Sasuke watching Naruto who wouldn't turn to face him no matter how many times Sasuke glared. This was getting really old.

"Speak dobe." Sasuke didn't cave. He just had better things to do than wait around for the idiot to get his head out of his ass and talk. But the action only seemed to set the younger boy off.

"I'm not your pet, teme! I'm your boyfriend! So you better start treating me like one instead of just hurting me feelings and expecting me to forgive you!" Naruto shouted, glaring back at Sasuke in anger. Sasuke stared at the boy, a feeling of shock stir inside him. Still, he merely arched an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" Seeing Naruto blush made him smirk. He couldn't stop it, it was a natural reaction.

"Ye-yea…that's what we are. You're my boyfriend or whatever." As if to emphasis his point, Naruto nodded several times while he spoke. "Sai told me that when two people start kissing and… stuff, its…well…they're together. Like a…a boyfriend and girlfriend….but since you're a-a stupid boy, and I'm a boy…we're boyfriends. And you say I'm the one whose dumb?" Despite the Uzumaki grin, Sasuke could see the nervousness in Naruto. He would squirm when he paused, or look down at his hands. The blush still stained his cheeks. But a valiant attempt to stay composed was still fought.

"You talked to Sai about our relationship?" Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto blinked as if confused before he growled, hitting Sasuke in the head.

"You idiot! Why else would I be with him? I figured since he reads all those relationship books, he'd know how to fix us."

"I didn't know there was a problem."

"W-What?! We haven't spoken in four days!"

"Some people may see that as a good thing."

"Is that why you took off your bracelet?" The question made Sasuke pause. And then blink. And then blink again just for the sake of blinking. Was the dobe losing his mind? Before he could respond, Naruto was opening his big mouth again. "Look, if you want to me leave, I will. I'm not going to jeopardize the team because of how I feel. I'll go back to my damn house if you want me to."

"If I wanted you gone, your stuff would be packed and sitting on the steps." And Sasuke wasn't lying. If he didn't want to share his house with someone, he wouldn't. And the blunt statement seemed to calm Naruto down a bit. There was less nerves and more confusion. Yup, Naruto was going back to his usual clueless self.

"Then why did you take your wristband off? You haven't had it on since that night in the shower when I tried to…well…you know."

"No, I don't know," Sasuke replied, staring at the blond who was talking more gibberish than normal. Just what had been put into the ramen bowl? But the dobe seemed to think he made perfect sense. He sighed heavily as if explaining something simple to a toddler. The action did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, who simply narrowed his eyes in response.

"When we came back from our mission a couple nights ago, you and me took a shower together. Then we…well you got all horny-"

"You're the one who suggested it," Sasuke interrupted. Naruto crossed his arms, giving him a frustrated look.

"Do you want to know what I'm talking about or not?" Sasuke stared at the blonde in silence, hinting at him to continue without actually admitting it. "So when you were doing that, I asked you if we…well I said that I…I wanted you. Like…wanted _you_. All of you." The way that Naruto forced his sentence out while glancing down Sasuke's body clicked something together in the back of Sasuke's head. Suddenly smirking, he leaned forward close enough that their noses barely brushed against each other. He could feel a shaky breath brush his cheeks, showing how much Naruto had struggled to admit his intentions in the shower.

"You know, for someone who talks a lot, you sure take forever to get your point across," Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips, causing the younger boy's eyes to widen.

"It's not like I do this with everyone! I'm not a pervert or a-anything you jerk. I-its just…"Naruto stopped himself, glancing so that Sasuke couldn't see his eyes. Dissatisfied with not being able to see those telling eyes, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to look back. But the action only made Sasuke scowl.

"Hey, open your eyes."

"Why?" Naruto asked sharply, closing his eyes tighter. Smacking his forehead, Sasuke bit back a caustic remark. Why did he have to fight about everything? Oh yea, because Naruto was a _dobe_.

"Just do it." In refusal, Naruto shook his head. "Why not?" Again he shook his head. This was not what Sasuke wanted, and he showed his disapproval by smacking his hands onto the blonde's cheeks. If the sting didn't do it, the shock sure would.

"Baka! That hurt!" But Sasuke ignored the complaint when two cerulean pools appeared to his gaze. Keeping his hands cupped on the younger boy's cheeks, Sasuke didn't break their gaze.

"Let's get one thing straight. You do not go to Sai to speak about me. You don't talk to Sai about anything involving a relationship."

"Hey! I can talk to whoever I want to! And since Sai knows more about this than me, why wouldn't I talk to him?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes before leaning forward, pressing his lips harshly against Naruto's. He felt the boy stiffen and fight back for a few seconds, but slowly relented when Sasuke pried his mouth open with his tongue. The two stayed this for a while, Sasuke pushing Naruto to lie on the bed while he continued to dominate the kiss. Hell would freeze over before Sasuke would allow another one of _those _conversations to happen between Naruto and Sai, and he intended to prove it to the shivering boy underneath him.

"Because I said so," he breathed out after pulling away from the bruised lips. When he opened his gaze, he watched the anger and lust swirl in his partner's eyes. The two made a devastating combination.

"What are you, jealous?" He felt his eye twitch at the question.

"I don't get jealous, especially over someone like Sai." Naruto blinked and stared up at him before he laughed. Sasuke felt his blood boil. How dare Naruto laugh at him! But he didn't voice his anger. That would have been an Uzumaki thing to do.

"I can't believe you're jealous! The great Sasuke Uchiha, jealous of me talking to another boy. You really are possessive huh?" Suddenly lashing out didn't seem so unreasonable. If the usuratonkachi didn't keep his mouth shut… "I don't know if it pisses me off or makes me—"

"Fall in love with me more?" Sasuke didn't mean to say that. But the taunting had to stop. And what better way to gain control of the conversation than to use something to shut the boy up again?

That same something from the morning fight came into Naruto's eyes. It wasn't just pain, because Sasuke had seen that several times whenever he would land a good hit during their spars. It certainly wasn't embarrassment because over the past three months, he had seen that every time the two got intimate. It was something that Sasuke had only seen twice in the entire life span of their friendship. One had been that morning. And the other had been during the battle at the Valley of the end, when Sasuke had tried to sever their bond. It was heartbreak. Something the jabbed painfully into Sasuke's stomach knowing he had caused it.

But the stupid boy just laughed and tried to hide the pain behind a smile and closed eyes.

"Why the heck would you think that? You're so stupid sometimes!" Naruto said, continuing to laugh as if thinking the statement was absurd. And if Sasuke didn't know Naruto as well as he did, he may have shrugged off the idea. But Sasuke was not stupid. Especially when it came to the dobe and loneliness.

"Hey." His hair fell between their foreheads when he pressed them together. There was a few seconds that silence ate away at, Naruto trembling and Sasuke staring down at him. He barely slid his finger along one of the whisker markings, Naruto flinching at the touch. "So you love me."

"You don't listen," Naruto muttered weakly. Still, the heating of Naruto's cheeks under his fingers only confirmed Sasuke's assumptions.

So Naruto was in love with him. Hn. Well, the blond did have a heart the size of mars. And they had been through all of the steps. Enemies, teammates, friends, best friends, sexual partners…It was no wonder that eventually he'd come to that conclusion. Naruto had completed their journey. It was just the natural way of life. Well, for him at least.

But what about himself? Sasuke had to think about that. Sure, the dobe was now more than a pain in the ass. Their physical attraction to each other was plainly obvious. And sure sometimes he caught himself watching Naruto do dumb things, like mumble in his sleep or train in the back of the house until Sasuke had to drag him inside. He found that _some _of the qualities he had once thought annoying gradually became bearable. Like his laugh, or that crooked grin. And the way Naruto stared at him sometimes, like he was really…

Sasuke looked down at the small fox that looked up curiously toward him. How did Naruto manage to do that? To decide how he wanted the world to change and then somehow do it? Before Naruto had threatened his way into Sasuke's life, the plan was very simple. He was to kill his brother, and he did it. Then he was to revive his clan. There was nothing else left after that. No rivals, no best friends. No Naruto. And then the fuzz ball appeared and decided he was going to change what Sasuke wanted. The goal shifted to something else. His clan wasn't what he wanted. Wasn't what he needed. Not anymore at least.

"I want you." Sasuke mumbled it so quietly against Naruto's ear, he wasn't sure that he had even spoken it out loud. At least not until Naruto grasped his arms and let out a soft gasp. Smirking at the response, Sasuke breathed slowly into Naruto's ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth to tease. When he felt a shiver underneath him, he pulled his mouth away from the soft appendage. "All of you."

"Te-Teme…don't be a jerk…I w-was serious when I said that!" Naruto said, huffing from the increase of air needed while Sasuke kissed his neck. A roll of his eyes and one sharp suck over the blonde's pulse was Sasuke's reply. Leave it to the idiot to not understand what Sasuke really meant. There was no insult in his words. Only agreement. But if he couldn't figure it out, Sasuke wasn't going to stop to explain it to him.

The discarding of clothes was quick and quiet. Leaving only their boxers to keep Naruto from rushing, Sasuke pulled away from the mewling boy's hardened nipple to watch him. If Naruto ever saw himself during times like these, he would never let Sasuke touch him again. The whiskered cheeks flushed with red and only darkened the color of pleasure filled eyes. His chest heaved from the lack of breath, and several parts of his body were puckered and marked from Sasuke's lips and tongue. He looked so incredibly weak it should have repulsed Sasuke. In truth, it made the concealed member inside of his boxers pulse in growing need. Seeing Uzumaki Naruto, an untamable spirit that did whatever he pleased, fall apart under his touches was more powerful than the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"S-stop staring." By the glare in his eyes, Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't meant to sound so breathless. He didn't respond verbally, dipping his head down to trace the lines of Naruto's abs with his tongue. The rough nerves coasting along smooth skin caused Naruto's body to arch up in need. Hearing the uncontrolled moan fill their bedroom was enough to convince the Uchiha that the fox boy didn't need much teasing tonight. Their foreplay would be short and sweet.

Sliding down the guarding undergarment, Sasuke gave no warning before enveloping the pulsing member with his mouth. A strangled calling of his name was his partner's response. Hearing his name twisted erotically increased the strain that was begging to be touched underneath his boxers. Instead, he pressed hard into the mattress while he continued to bring Naruto toward the edge. He would worry about himself later. At the moment, his attention was focused on two things. One was the blond underneath him, who had started to teeter toward his orgasm. The other was popping open the lube cap while his other fingers busied themselves with the ring of muscles he would soon be entering.

He pulled his mouth back sharply when he felt Naruto's muscle grow tense. A heated glare greeted Sasuke as Naruto tried to push his throbbing problem back into the warm cavern it had been in before. Instead, Sasuke nipped at Naruto's thigh before sliding one heavily coated finger into an awaiting crevice. Just like four long days ago, Naruto's anger melted into pure bliss. The added lubricant only made the passage easier to explore, expand, prepare. He needed to make sure that the dobe would be completely prepared for him tonight.

As he easily slid him second and third digit in, he watched the pleasure radiate off of Naruto's skin. His moans were addictive, and if the blond sounded this seductive every time he talked then Sasuke wouldn't have an issue with his loud mouth. His body was eagerly clutching the thrusting fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. Fingertips danced teasingly around the one spot he knew would get Naruto to see stars.

"Sa-Sasu…" If the fox tried to form words, they were easily overshadowed by the loud cries of incoherency that filled the air. Knowing that Naruto would soon orgasm, Sasuke put his plan into action.

It wasn't that Sasuke was a pervert. Thinking about fucking the dobe in several positions had been simply for future reference. After all, the last thing he wanted to hear during sex was cries that weren't pleasant. If he was to keep his perfection title, then he needed to have perfect sex. It was simple when one thought about it. Not to mention he knew that if the younger boy was in too much pain, then Sasuke would be too. No, not emotionally. Naruto would make sure that every stab of intense pain was mirrored with a punch or claw mark. And that simply was not acceptable.

So Sasuke poised himself against the stretched hole after pulling his fingers away, using the slickness of the lube to cover his own arousal, which was screaming for release. Pressing the tip inside of Naruto's awaiting ass, Sasuke grabbed onto the weeping cock pressed between their stomachs while he rose to place a heated kiss just under Naruto's ear.

"Yo-you sure?" Two things shocked Sasuke. One was the change in his voice. It was lower, huskier, as if knowing how close he was to his goal made his voice deepen. Not to mention the slight hesitation was undoubtedly _not _a Sasuke thing. Whatever he chose to do, he almost never faltered. Which was the second part that shocked Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was asking. But he didn't feel right not giving Naruto the chance to back out. So the feeling of Naruto's arms clutching around his shoulders sent a wave of relief coursing through his body.

"F-fuck…" Was the only word Sasuke heard before giving three hard jerks against the straining shaft in his hand and blinding himself with pleasure when he slide into his new home. He could hear Naruto's orgasmic cries of pleasure underneath him, but he tried to block them out. It was hard enough keeping himself from shifting when feeling the muscles around his body squeezing and rubbing so tight.

Moving seemed like the right thing to do. It was the natural thing. And maybe if it was someone else, Sasuke might have gone with his body's demands. But opening his obsidian gaze to the sight in front of him was enough to ignore his needs. Naruto's body greedily squeezed his body while the boy panted, desperate to catch reality again. The evidence of his orgasm glistened on tan skin, while sweat and tears slid down Naruto's cheeks. He wasn't sobbing, and blue eyes showed no anger. Instead, they shined with that same love that Sasuke had seen in the shower. It was so clear and so damn _truthful _that it almost pained Sasuke to realize how much the idiot cared. How much it had hurt when Sasuke had left him on the shower floor with no explanation.

So he wouldn't run. Not that he ran before, he merely had other things to do. Either way, Sasuke only leaned down and pressed his forehead against Naruto's, letting their breath mingle in-between them. Sasuke knew that any pain that had been unable to avoid was almost gone. But he didn't want to move just yet. His body was demanding that it be satisfied, but Sasuke was good at ignoring people. So for a couple incredibly dragging minutes, Sasuke waited for Naruto to give the okay.

"You dead yet?" it took his partner a few seconds to catch his mouth up with his head.

"Shu-shut up." Taking this as a 'go ahead', Sasuke experimented with the slow rolling of his hips into the new territory. The result was a soft groan and a weak gasp underneath him. He placed his hands on either side of the bed in order to keep himself steady. The first thrusts were slow and a bit awkward, but a slight angle change made the task much more pleasurable. Finding a steady pace, Sasuke closed his eyes to the sensations that hit his body faster than he could absorb. The stimulating noises that came from his dobe after every thrust played havoc with Sasuke's body, enticing it move quicker. Looking down at where they were joined almost sent him over. And listening to the familiar cries underneath him signaled Sasuke to the fact that Naruto's prostate was being thoroughly abused. Glancing up to Naruto's face, he was met with two deep pool of desperation.

The next few minutes were a blur. Naruto had taken over his senses, and he no longer could hold back his primitive need to fuck his fox's little body senseless. His hips jerked erratically, demanding that his release would be found. Nails dug into the back of his shoulders, only adding an erotic twist of pleasure and pain. A few loud cries, fewer small grunts, and one murmur of 'I love you' hung in Sasuke's mind before everything turned white. Solid white need. And never in his life had his name sounded so sweet echoing in the air.

Sasuke didn't mind the fact that the sheets were dirty and crumpled on the floor. Or the fact that an extremely sweaty body to pressed into his side. It would annoy him in the morning when he woke up, but that was another story. For now, Sasuke simply watched Naruto's chest rise and fall with calmed breathing. Something only minutes before would seem impossible.

He had almost thought the silent boy had fallen asleep when he spoke.

"You confuse me teme." When had the insult become an endearment? Had it always been? Sasuke doubted that, but he was too tired to think.

"I'm pretty sure we've established it's not hard." Naruto glared up at Sasuke with no backing other than pure laziness. It had looked more like a sluggish eye roll than anything else.

"I'd kick your ass right now if I thought it'd be a fair fight."

"Hn."

"Anyways…I can't understand why you threw away your wristband." Sasuke couldn't stop the impulsive need to blink at the untruthful statement.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. The ones you made us. That morning when we were fighting, you had gotten rid of it and you haven't had it on since. And I know, because I've been watching. Sai's books said that people throw away their boyfriend's stuff to try and forget them. But..well…here we are." So_ that_ was what had started this whole thing? The reason that they hadn't been talking for four days? Sasuke sighed at the stupidity of the blonde who glared at him in a wrong accusation.

"That's because I didn't throw it away. It's currently being repaired because a dobe's stray kunai ripped it apart during the mission." Seeing Naruto blush when he realized who he was talking about, he continued. "And I told that dobe I was going to get it fixed, but he was too busy trying to get home to listen. And then that dobe, instead of asking me what I did with my wristband, went to an unreliable source."

"Oh…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly grinned, like after every idiotic move he made. It couldn't be helped. The words 'Naruto' and 'idiot' would forever be connected. Sasuke was pretty sure they were synonyms in the thesaurus. "So then you don't want me to leave?"

"Idiot." He said it again just for good measure before staring up at the ceiling. He didn't move when he felt the soft brushing of hair against his chest when Naruto rested his head against it. It was almost…romantic. He was surprised, but wouldn't show it. There was a slim chance his cheeks had raised a bit in heat. From the extra body on him he was sure. Because Sasuke didn't blush.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What."

"Say it again."

"Say what…?" It took a second for Sasuke to register what Naruto was saying. Now he was sure that the body head was causing his cheeks to rise. If the dobe didn't have so much hot steam in his head, than Sasuke would never be flushed. "No."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Teme….you said it just a couple minutes ago." Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his side, making it easier to slide under the covers over their huddled bodies.

"Sleep."

"You're such a jerk you know that?" Sasuke heard a loud sigh fill the air after the comment, but he didn't care. Let the blonde pout, it wouldn't affect his sleep any. And besides, Naruto went to bed upset more times than not. It was just a part of their relationship. Just like the interruptions of silence every five minutes. "Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

"I love you too."

"Hn."

Sasuke was not jealous. He had no reason to be. He did not steal Sai's paints and throw them into the closest river because he was envious. Nor did he make sure to sit with Naruto at Ichiraku's to make sure no wannabes would come near his dobe because he was protective. The kiss he gave Naruto in front of everyone, especially Sai, was not an act of claiming. No, Sasuke was not jealous.

He was just in love.

**Well there you go! Wow that was a lot harder than writing the first one. Stories take on a whole new style depending on what character you're focusing on. And focusing on Sasuke is a lot more challenging than Naruto. But I think it was a little more humorous to get inside his head. =) Well I hope that I kept it real, and that it was as good as the first part. If you liked it, then I would really appreciate some reviews! I'm currently working on a three-shot called 'Bad Luck has a Brightside' so go read it! OH! And I'm going to write another one shot I think. If you're interested in my writing, just let me know so I can start. And sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. But please R and R! Thanks so much! **


End file.
